The Forgotten Saviour
by sbz93
Summary: Harry potter was completely ignored by everyone after the tri wizard tournament. Will this push harry away from his first ever friends and push him to make new alliances?


A/N: This story starts in Harrys 5th year, most of the previous years go buy the book but there are a few differences that will be explained as the story goes on. The first chapter will start off following canon most major changes will happen from chapter 2 onwards.

I have a rough idea where I want the story to go… well actually I have 2 ideas and it depends on which way I take Harrys relationship... do I go down the Ginny route or Daphne etc…

Don't sue me disclaimer: I don't own harry potter unfortunately if I did you probably would have to buy this from a book store. The Harry potter word is owned by J K Rowling who without I wouldn't even be writing this

_HP_

Chapter 1: Little Whinging

It was a bright sunny day in Little Whinging Sussex. In the local park a 14-year-old boy with messy black here a bright emerald green eyes sat alone on a swing, gently rocking himself. It had been a long day for the boy, he had already cooked breakfast for his relatives and told too stay out the house for the rest of the day as his uncle had some very important guests coming around.

It wasn't a good summer break from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was only a few weeks ago he had watched his school mate die in front of him. Killed in cold blooded murder at the hands of the betrayer of his parents. Forced to witness the resurrection of the darkest wizard the world had seen in a long time and then having to duel him. Just about escaping with his life and the body of Cedric Digory. Since then he was forced back to live with his abusive aunt, uncle and cousin by Professor Dumbledore who seemed to keep his distance, forced to work more than any well treated house elf (The Malfoys were probably were worse to work for). To top it all off his friends were ignoring him, not a single letter asking if he was ok. Even Sirius wasn't replying to his multiple attempts to contact him by owl mail.

Slowly the boy could hear voices approaching him. "Look, we've found Harry!" said a rather large boy who appeared to be the 'gang leader'. "Dudley, what do you want?" replied harry shortly. Dudley looked shocked to be addressed by his cousin in such a manor but that quickly passed, and the usual gormless look re-appeared "What you going to do potter? Run back to your Mummy and Daddy. Oh, I forgot there DEAD!" Dudley replied with a few snickers and laughs from the rest of his gang.

Harry shot up from the swing pressing his wand against Dudley's chest to further laughs "what you going to do with a stick potter" harry heard from one of the morons behind Dudley. Suddenly the sky darkened, and storm clouds rolled in. "What do you think you're doing… stop your freaky stuff" Dudley hissed. "I haven't done anything! Harry hissed back. Without any warning it began to poor down. "RUN! see you tomorrow Big D" shouted the gang as they sprinted off in separate directions to get home out the rain.

With the rest of Dudley's gang gone both Harry and Dudley started to run back towards Number 4, Privet Drive. As the boys approached the underpass the rain turned to hail, and the grass frosted over. Realising what was happening Harry shouted "Run faster" but before they could get out the other side of the underpass a Dementor drifted down towards them. Dudley being a muggle didn't see them and was shocked to see Harry suddenly slam against the wall. Dudley began to walk back slowly away from Harry fear clear in his eyes. Before he could escape however Dudley was slammed to the floor and the feeling of dread and despair flooded him as he was forced to relive his worst memories, which for Dudley wasn't many due to the spoilt childhood he had.

Harry meanwhile was fairing much worse due to the abusive childhood he had. Previously watching his school mate Cedric Digory die, the resurrection of Voldemort to name just a few. Reaching down into his right pocket he managed to grab his wand and point it directly as the dementors chest shouted "Expecto Patronum" shooting a silvery mist shaped like a stag out throwing the dementor back Harry span round to face Dudley who looked like he was seconds away from being kissed once again exclaiming "Expecto Patronum" and again the silvery stag shot out towards the second dementor pushing it back off Dudley as both dementors fled.

Harry rushed over to Dudley hoping that he was in time, although he would be lying if a little part of him had wished the dementor had kissed him as pay back for all the bullying he received from him and his group of thugs.

Pulling Dudley up onto his feet Harry started draging Dudley towards private drive. As they left the underpass, they found Miss Figg who lived directly opposite number 4, "Harry, quickly now get home and stay inside. Its not safe out here" said Miss Figg in an urgent whisper. "Oh and harry keep your wand out you dont know when they might return" she added. This surprised harry as he didn't realise, she was a witch... he spent enough time round there when the Dursleys went out but never saw anything magical.

Reaching the front door of number 4, Harry unlocked the door ushering Dudley inside. It was no good hoping to avoid a confrontation as before Harry could move Dudley upstairs Aunt Petunia walked into the hallway. "Duddykins, what's happened to you" she asked then shouting "Vernon get in here quickly. The freaks done something with our Dudders". Vernon came barrelling into the hallway "Boy! What have you done to Dudley? Undo it this instant." He half shouted half sprayed. Just as Vernon finished ranting at Harry a letter shot through the letterbox landing on the floor between harry and Vernon.

Just as Vernon bent down to pick up the letter it flew up into the air unfolded and began to speak in a posh female voice

"Dear Mr Potter,

We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle.

The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand.

As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on the twelfth of August.

Hoping you are well,

Yours sincerely,

Mafalda Hopkirk"

The letter floated back to the floor leaving the 4 occupants of 4 Privet Drive stunned. Vernon broke the silence by surprisingly agreeing the how magical law is dealt with "Ah, Justice swift and efficient just how it should be. Your going to be locked in your room for a very long time now boy, not even your freaky little world wants you anymore!"

Harry was getting angry now, he saved Dudley life, but Dudley wasn't saying anything. He had been kicked out of Hogwarts and the wizarding world and to top it all for he hadn't received a single letter from any of his friends. Harry felt well and truly abandoned. Harry barged past his relatives storming up the stairs and slamming his bedroom door shut as he slumped down onto his bed.

He really needed to find out why his friends had abandoned him…

_HP_

A/N: ok so this is a fairly short chapter hopefully the future ones will be allot longer. I just couldnt resist waiting and this is only the intro...


End file.
